


Hope of Morning

by 中野魔法研究社MA (c2h2wen0513)



Series: 中野魔法研究社MA [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c2h2wen0513/pseuds/%E4%B8%AD%E9%87%8E%E9%AD%94%E6%B3%95%E7%A0%94%E7%A9%B6%E7%A4%BEMA
Summary: 邪典仙境后日谈。重要的家人和阳间恋爱（x）外加明确一些人际关系
Relationships: 犬山银/浅沼莲
Series: 中野魔法研究社MA [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784536





	1. Chapter 1

“飒君：

“自上次见面似乎已经有一段时间了。最近很忙吗？那想必你的酒吧生意兴隆。其实我一直有些兴趣想上门拜访，以客人的身份——飒君的酒吧想必不需要我这种类型的歌手——但总归因为各种原因未能成行……或许这也是命运吧。

“关于飒君上次的建议，我后来确有做一些反思：你指出我‘在歌唱中投入了过多的感情，但目前的技巧层次尚不足以驾驭’——确实如此。身为爱好者我没有接受过足够的专业训练，而如果尝试收敛自己的情绪表达、将更多的精力和权重放在技巧性的优秀评判上，确实能够唱出更‘精确’的歌来——我使用‘精确’这个词，是因为在尝试之后，并不认为对我而言那是更好的做法。我的层次和人生经历决定了现在的风格，如同花开的瞬间倾注一切轰轰烈烈才是适合我的做法，也是唯一能走的路。也正因此，金属和说唱更适合我，而流行乐虽然种类繁多，代辩他人的感情于我难免显得温吞。……同为追求缪斯者，我想飒君一定能理解我的感受；当然，并不是说你的建议不对，它很中肯。我会继续努力提升自己技巧的，如果机会允许的话。

“扯远了……我写这封邮件，其实是想拜托飒君帮一点小忙。接下来我将经历一些有点风险的事情，如果你看到了这封信，那代表我短期内可能无法回到这片土地上来；如果在这之后有人来飒君的职场找你并报上我的名字，请帮我将随附的几组信息转交给他们。……除此之外，如果来找你的是女孩，想要额外拜托飒君帮助她们买下我如今的居所。……她们是我在照顾的孩子。相关的文书在我公寓的保险柜里。如果有需要，可以向她们出示这封邮件以取得信任。

“不必为我感到担忧或遗憾，我的朋友。即使我不再归来，也不过是踏上了另一场冒险的旅途而已。如果这世上真有所谓神明的存在，除去爱与美的化身，也别无其他存在值得我们敬重——对试图掌控吾等命运者，我也不过是竭尽所能，去谱写一个令神都无法预料的结局罢了。

你的朋友

浅沼莲”

【附件信息：XXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

定时发送：T+8日】


	2. Chapter 2

夜深人静。

天使和kana……缘寿和加奈，已经在重新布置过的次卧里手牵着手睡熟了。确认了这点之后，莲静悄悄地从卧室闪出来，手里拎着双肩背包，走进他十天半个月也不一定用得上一次的厨房，再小心地把门关好。

找出一个铁盆，用湿抹布垫着，打开抽油烟机通风，再点燃煤气灶。一张张的资料被从背包里取出，点燃，投入火盆里。蒙尘的四谷与黑川的过去，kana与su的诞生和肖像，疯狂痴愚之人的日记，PSI能力的描述，药物的研究资料……最后是……催眠音乐的制作方法。

最后的纸张被投入火焰，通风低沉的轰鸣和劈啪作响的燃烧声中，橘红色的火光跳跃着，挣扎着，倒映在浅沼莲深黑的眼睛里。

“……再见啦。”良久之后他低声说，“——。”

无人知晓的名字像无形的锁链一样断裂，跌落，掉进火盆，发出虚幻的撞击声。

“拜拜……还有，谢谢你的鱼。”

过了良久，黑暗中才幽幽响起回应。

“不用谢。”

“我们不是一直在一起吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

kana坐在落地窗前的座位上，偏头安静地眺望着外面灰突突的开阔空间。时而有银白色长着翅膀的巨大物体伴着轰鸣快速掠过，然后冲上云霄。……她外出的机会很少，这东西和在屏幕上见过的鸟儿、还有su的翅膀都不一样。

她安静地看着，手里捏着小小的硬皮本子。那里面贴着她的照片，写着她的新名字“浅沼加奈”。

“喏，给。”

莲走过来，递给两个女儿一人一杯焦糖牛奶。他自己拿着杯奶咖在旁边坐下，旁若无人地啜饮起来，瀑布一样的银发和闪瞎人眼的宝石耳钉一路引来了无数目光——而和两个至少同样美貌的少女在一块，现在这些目光被闪瞎的程度可不光是1+1+1这么简单。

“……我还是觉得父亲黑头发的样子比较好看。”认真看守着行李的缘寿小小声嘀咕，“原来的比较好看。这样看总觉得像别的什么人……”

“这样看上去比较不那么可疑嘛……缘寿不喜欢的话，等到了对面我就洗掉。”莲摸摸她的脑袋，“在外面叫我名字就行。”

“……”乖女儿张了张嘴，但似乎实在还需要一点时间消化这个大逆不道（对本人来说）的要求，“……那也可以我们染成黑的呀，还没那么引人注意……”

“小孩子不可以闻太多染发剂的味道。”

“……”

“我们，等下也要用那个吗？”加奈终于回过头，拉了拉缘寿的衣袖，“不是自己的翅膀……也可以飞吗？”

同样没坐过飞机的缘寿只好把求救的目光投向养父。

“没错，”莲笑眯眯地回答，“那可是人类智慧的结晶，让任何一个普通人都能自由地在天空飞翔。我们等下就要搭那个去往很远的地方，地球的背面，你们从来没去过的……嗨，其实我也没去过。”

他习惯性地捋了捋头发，抹下来一手亮晶晶的喷雾染发剂。

“我要带你们多出去看看。蓝天和阳光，森林和大海，所有你们还没见过的景色……世界上还有很多美丽的，值得眷恋的东西。”


	4. Chapter 4

犬山银按下手指，打开了公寓的门。莲自己翻装过的指纹锁发出一连串轻微的喀嚓声响，听上去居然有种久违的错觉。……明明并没有隔多久。

“救赎蔷薇”和PSI研究所的恩怨或许就此可以算告一段落，然而对银来说……或许对所有人来说，需要适应的新生活才刚刚开始。“幽灵”四谷尾花在缘寿的诊所里躺了快十天才被获准出院；银退掉了自己的住处，莲为他们在自己住的出租公寓里另租了一间（做好了所有安全防御措施，当然）。连续几天银都在忙碌搬迁的事情，虽然这并非她所长，但和“幽灵”……和亲生父亲相关的事情当然不能假手他人；然而相对的，虽然这么决定了，但显然无论她还是后者，都还没做好以父女的身份在同一屋檐下朝夕相对的心理准备。

在没有足够的活让自己保持忙碌之后，银几乎是被潜意识驱使着狼狈地逃出了自己的新家。得让莲那家伙给自己找点事干。也好一阵没有接单了。哪怕没有“工作”只是送送他去上班也行，正好还能骑车出去散散心——

她推开门。

熟悉的房间里空无一人。

“？”

缘寿可能带着kana去诊所也就罢了，不爱出门的死宅也不在？她忍不住扬起眉头，走进客厅四下张望，然后在茶几上发现了一张字条：

“父亲说要带我们去夏威夷旅游散心，大概半个月回来。……虽然我也不知道那是哪里。会给哥哥买手信的。 缘寿”

“……”

银忍不住啧了一声，下意识地掏出自己的翻盖手机，想了想又别扭地从外套口袋里找出之前收到的智能机，挨个打开看。

没有未读消息。邮箱和组织专用联络app都白茫茫一片大地真干净，只有莲的账号签名换成了“出门散心中，不接新需求，勿cue”。

“……提前说一声会死啊那家伙。”她终于还是没忍住翻个白眼，大步穿过房间走到厨房去拿饮料。冰箱里还是一如既往只有喝的没有吃的。自己的罐装生啤，莲的水果啤酒，缘寿的可尔必思……嗯，多了很多果汁。

“……”不知道为什么，或许是出于某种赌气的心理，她没拿生啤而是手腕一翻抽走了旁边一罐白葡萄味啤酒。往沙发上一倒，拉开易拉罐，“啪”的轻响和气泡迸破的窸窣声回荡在拉着窗帘一片昏暗的客厅和卧室里。

……没有音乐，没有电视游戏的声响，没有敲击键盘的白噪音。记忆中的这间公寓从来没这么安静过，这太奇怪了。银甩甩头发，把易拉罐举到嘴边灌了一大口。

“……啧。”她忍不住咂嘴，“这甜丝丝的玩意儿有什么好喝的。”

……他们不一样的地方实在太多了。

“救赎蔷薇”不探求彼此的秘密，莲的过去她也是这次事件才略窥端倪。自己无法理解的执念，生死之际与平时全然不同的表现，还有他的能力……

他的眼睛。当时所有心神都放在父亲的身上全没留意，直到莲在塔顶凭空点出魔法一样的光盾抵挡夏塔克鸟攻击时，她才突然意识到在教堂时他们周围闪烁的金色光点——实际上她早就见过，在莲专注工作盯着电脑屏幕的时候，在吃了麻醉后恍惚的视野里他举起手术刀的时候，在那双形状无可挑剔的漆黑色眼睛里。

……PSI都是有代价的。莲的能力又需要什么代价？他做了什么才能在已经离开之后还能为他们使用？

犬山银曾经认为，自己的过去也好，生身父母也好，都完全不值得在乎。但事实证明，当真的面对命中注定的亲人，没有人可以独善其身……同样，当她对莲说“你要是不想告诉我，我也不会主动去追问”的时候，确也是发自真心，但现在看来这比想象中要难……她知道了自己的来处，也更想知道他的了。虽然不明白为什么。

她又喝了口酒，拾起丢在沙发上的智能机，点开聊天框开始用食指戳戳戳缓慢打字：

【突然跑去美国什么的至少说一声啊】

对面没马上回复。银歪着头盯着屏幕看了一会，正开始漫无边际地想“咦美国是不是这边白天那边是夜里来着”的时候，对话框里弹了张照片过来，里面蓝天大海阳光正好，缘寿牵着kana的手，俩人都穿着质地轻薄颜色鲜艳的连衣裙，像两只好奇又谨慎的小海鸟，在沙滩上小心翼翼地踩水玩。

她举着手机看得乐出了声。【那你穿花衬衫了没？来个自拍。】

莲给她发了一个翻白眼的emoji。

【下次带你的话还是去别的地方玩吧】对话框“正在输入”了一会儿，【……比起太阳光，我果然还是比较喜欢聚光灯……】

还是不明白为什么，但看到这句话，仿佛几天的焦躁都突然不算什么事了。

银想象着白得跟吸血鬼一样的莲有气无力地瘫在遮阳伞下面的样子，自己都没察觉地露出笑容，把不知不觉喝空的易拉罐投篮进茶几旁边的垃圾桶。

十环。


	5. Chapter 5

“……正因知晓自己可以翱翔天际

才会畏惧展翅的瞬间而忘记乘风……*”

莲一边拿着吹风机慢慢吹干一头长发，一边不自觉地哼着歌。酒店豪华的大镜子左下角里突然冒出一个小脑袋：加奈扒着洗手间的门框探出头，绿眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他的脸看。

“怎么了？”莲关掉吹风机，异常顺手地摸摸高度正好的小脑袋——及时忍住了。

“你在唱歌。”加奈睁大双眼一眨不眨地看着他，“……你唱歌很好听。”

“……多谢你的夸奖，加奈。”莲愣了一下，随即释然地笑起来，“不过，这是你的歌呀……之前一个动画电影的片尾曲。你不记得了吗？”

加奈摇了摇头。“我记不清楚了。”她说，“在……那之前，他们要求我做过的事。我都记不太清楚了。”

“可是你唱歌很好听。”她又重复了一遍，认真地盯着莲的眼睛看，“我很喜欢。……我也想唱歌，你可以教我吗？”

……也许这就是命运吧？

在这一刻浅沼莲很难不这样想。和缘寿曾经苦恼过的一样，他也是人，即使拒绝服输，也会在某些时刻感叹命运女神的捉弄。追逐与憧憬，嫉妒与畏惧，绝望与释然——六年时光铸成的枷锁他已然挣脱，但此刻“她”就这样站在他的面前，寻求着他曾经寻求之物。这样的循环到底是一场笑话，还是这个故事最合适的结局呢？

“……好呀。”

黑发的vocalist终于还是伸出手，摸了摸新女儿的头发。

“当然可以。”

“什么什么，父亲要教加奈唱歌？那我也要学——”

缘寿不甘示弱地从加奈背后冒出来，把下巴搁在后者的肩膀上。

“好好好，都学，都学。”莲笑眯眯地把她们推出洗手间，“先让我把头吹完哈——”

「我们终有一日可以

共赏长夜与黎明

共沐艳阳与星光

共度炎夏与寒冬

共有时光与梦想

脚踏同一片土地

头顶同一片天空

在命运中相伴远去……*」

（*引用 Kanafila《Oblivious》）

（ ~~kp告诉我这孩子叫kana的时候我就一直想这么联想了x）~~


	6. Chapter 6

“su……我是说，缘寿。”

“怎么了？”

“莲……父亲他，是个很好的人。和我……见过的其他人都不一样。”

“那是当然。”

“……可是，他也是人类。他会和其他人一样变老，生病，死掉。……我们呢？我们能和他，和他们在一起多久……？到时候，会不会很难过？”

“……我不知道，加奈。现在的我还没有办法回答这些问题……可是我想要和他们在一起。我现在很幸福，也想要和加奈分享同样的幸福。至于未来会怎样……谁在乎呢？”


	7. Chapter 7

银觉得这日子越来越不对劲了。

那仨人——莲带着真正改了姓入了他户籍的两个女儿，倒是如约从夏威夷回来了，还给大家都带了不少手信——可除此之外居然还另带了一个半大小子。那可是个活人！实在让人很难不想大叫浅沼莲你怎么随处都能捡到孩子……有一半血缘的弟弟什么的，他像是在乎这种事的人吗？而且那可是个连日语都还说不好的外国人！虽然即使是银也得不情愿地承认，那孩子一来就包办了他们两家所有的家务没错（谁让这群潜在危险分子没有一个能生活自理），但这才几天啊臭小子就开始抢她的啤酒喝了！？这个仇她记下了！

除此之外，半个月前除了缘寿几乎谁都不亲的加奈，现在也开始粘莲粘得不行；后者但凡一离开键盘鼠标和显示器的包围，绿眼睛的小姑娘就像个小鸭子似的颠颠地跑过去往他旁边一坐，眼巴巴地看着，然后莲就会笑着摸摸她的脑袋开始教她一起唱歌。倒不是说这个场景不养眼，或者他们唱得不好听——正相反，浅沼加奈在这方面简直跟她的养父天赋拔群得如出一辙，但因为这样莲已经好久没有猫在一边围观她和缘寿一起打游戏了！而且只要这俩人一开始，缘寿也会扔下游戏手柄凑过去……怎么反而显得她像是外人了嘛……！

而且，……银下意识碰了碰自己脸边上垂下来的头发。

倒不是说有多想，其实她并不喜欢莲把自己当小孩子的这个动作。但他凭什么就不摸我了啊？

总而言之，由于各种诸如此类的原因，家里已经沦陷给了未成年人，接送某人往返酒吧和livehouse反而成了他们难得独处的时间。银透过喝空的玻璃杯和嘈杂的声浪望着台上的人，他看上去很投入，全神贯注……和对着电脑的时候不一样，但都很美。

……虽然但是，这次结束之后也太久没出来了？观众的人群已经散了大半，她站起身，慢悠悠地晃去乐队的休息室。已经来过太多次了，后台的路她早就不陌生，熟门熟路地摸到他们平时使用的房间，正准备推门时里面突然传来交谈声：

“莲，你真的直接拒绝了……啊？”

提到的是个最近常来场子的女歌手的名字。说话的也是个熟人，银记得他是莲的朋友，貌似是姓后藤，在另外一个乐队弹吉他。

“是倒是……你不至于是专程来找我八卦这个的吧？光次。”

“为啥啊？你们合作不是挺愉快的吗，她rap也很厉害……”

清脆的合上箱子的声音。“当然是因为我心里已经有人了啊。”

——心脏不受控制地跳快了几下。

屋里的对话还在继续。

“……那个整天来接你的，红头发的……？”

“对啊。”

“……不是我说，莲，你这……”后藤似乎纠结了一下措辞，“你这样……真的不是其实是喜欢男人？”

莲似乎隐隐约约笑了一声，“你当着我这么说也就算了，可别出去乱讲，被她听到的话要套你麻袋我可不会救你。”

“可是那孩子……虽然经常来，可是她不懂音乐吧？而且看着还像是……混黑的？不是我说，莲，真的……那样子的人，她懂你的想法，知道你想要的是什么吗？……”

后藤似乎还想努力辩解什么，但莲阻住了他。

“你说的没错。她确实不懂这些。但如果要这么说，你们……在这里一起唱歌的大家也一样。我在这里确实遇见了不少值得交心的同道，但其实你们也不知道，走出了这个livehouse我是什么样的人。可是她知道。她只不过是从我的生活里更长久、更主要的部分来到了这里，来看到更多的我而已。”

“那是我很重要的人。”

直到跨上了机车，银的脑海里还回荡着这句话，震得她有点儿发晕。

“怎么感觉你今天好像情绪不高？”莲一如既往地从后座搂着她的腰，轻快的声音被风吹得有点模糊，“难道是我今天的演出不够好？”

“没……”银甩甩头，突然没头没脑地脱口而出，“其实你到底喜欢男的还是女的？”

“怎么事到如今还问这个？”后方传来噗嗤一笑，“我还以为上次那两个被揍进医院的倒霉蛋已经表明了你的想法……”

“……你知道啊……？”

“有什么发生在我眼皮底下的事能逃过我的视线吗？”

“……”

“你要这么问那我现在也说不好了啊……”

银感觉背后的人额头贴在她背上，说话的共振隐隐传到骨头里来，

“我是觉得自己喜欢的是女人，可是谁叫银是这个样子自己又没半点意……看路！！”vocalist突然拉高了声音大叫起来，“你看点路啊！”

银几乎是条件反射一样瞬间一扭车把，哈雷机车发出一声咆哮，擦着隔壁车道的货车飘了过去。

身后对方的叫骂声已经传不进她的耳朵了。她脑子里一团混乱，只是下意识地踩着油门，车速越来越快。莲似乎也不敢随便再说话了，他们一路飞驰过港区的黄昏，呼啸的风和晚霞笼罩的海面。

直到平安抵达缘寿的诊所前，银才一脚狠狠踩下刹车。机车原地甩尾划了个半圆停下来。她跳下车，莲依然好整以暇地坐在后座上冲她微笑。

“……”犬山银深吸了口气，“那我们试试看。”

“好呀。”依然是笑眯眯。

“……你这笑得真的很像偷了鱼吃的猫。”就那么笃定我不会拒绝你？

“那既然你都这么说了……”

——浅沼莲踩着排气管摇摇欲坠地站起身，拉平了身高劣势，随后飞快地凑过来，像只真正的猫一样双手搭上她的肩，在她嘴角亲了一口。

……然后开始带着一脸恶作剧成功的笑意朝他们身后挥手：“嗨小花！”

银差点吓得跳起来把他给甩下去。

然而180°转身之后，并不是幻觉也不是恶作剧……自己的父亲还有浅沼姐妹，确确实实都等在诊所门口，此刻正表情各异地看着他们。

……放弃思考的汪决定还是把这只猫抱下来让他去处理这个场面，而自己还是先去把车锁上吧。


	8. Chapter 8

“小百合女士：

“久疏问候，近日可好？

“距离上次与你们联系已有五六年之久。虽然确感于心有愧，但这是我的工作性质决定，也只能对你们说声抱歉。最近的工作告一段落，我才能像这样给你们写信……虽然还是不能回去见你。这对我们彼此都好。

“同过去一样，只要固定的汇款没有停，就代表我还平安，无需挂念。

“我这边一切都好。和同事的一位女性组成了家庭，还有了一对可爱的双胞胎女儿。虽然不能给你们寄照片很可惜，但我现在也有了属于自己的家。……你可以不必再担忧了。

“算算年纪，藤君这会也该上中学了吧？……如果你们遇到什么困难，依然可以给我之前留下的地址发邮件。虽然我未必能回复，但看到一定会想办法处理。

“当然，还是祝你们一切安好。不需要我出场是最好的，对吧？

你的儿子

莲”


	9. Chapter 9

故事的最后，已死之人、杀戮人偶、超级电脑和水银史莱姆们组成了家庭，像真正普通的人们一样，幸福地生活在了一起。

————END————


	10. Chapter 10

浅沼莲（Asanuma Len）：

29岁（户籍）/ 26岁（生理）

旧名池田莲（Ikeda Hasu）。父母池田枥·小百合，相貌遗传自同样美丽的母亲。

10岁，长期美国海外派驻的父亲为了绿卡抛弃了日本的妻子和儿子，和美国本地的女人结婚，同年枥的次子拉里·池田出生。

13岁，母亲青木（旧姓）小百合再婚。莲和继父互相不喜彼此的存在，因此母亲搬走后独自在旧居所生活，继续就学。次年小百合的次子藤出生。

莲的电脑启蒙技能来自于中学时的计算机教师，也是一位黑客高手。双方的师徒关系持续到莲高中毕业，之后后者消失了踪迹。

18岁，利用所学的黑客技术，将生父的户籍资料从偷渡修改为死亡状态。

20岁，遭遇电子毒品事件，为偷窃PSI研究所技术，为自己准备了新的身份（浅沼莲，23），将旧身份作大学肄业、行踪不明处理后，潜入绮想仙境。遇见四谷尾花、石黑凉太和天津义景，达成合作关系。

同年，由于继父堕落家暴母亲，利用情报和黑客手段诬陷前者将其送入监狱。与母亲小百合、幼弟藤（6）最后一次见面，谎称自己进入国家安全部门工作，此后不再联络。

21岁，成功偷窃并解析旧版电子毒品的技术，同年超能力质变觉醒。

23岁，参与解救并遇见犬山银。

25岁，遇见拉菲艾露。

26岁，参与并解决PSI原矶市研究所事件，收养浅沼缘寿·加奈，从美国的落魄父亲处带走拉里，与犬山银确认交往。

家人：

青木小百合（母，43），青木藤（弟，12），拉里·池田（弟，16）

四谷尾花（岳父？，45），犬山银（恋人，25），浅沼缘寿·加奈（女儿，1）


End file.
